tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Statue
Thomas and the Statue is the fifteenth episode of the ninth season. Plot A statue has been ordered to celebrate the Fat Controller's Railway and Thomas is sent to collect it from the Docks. At the Docks, Thomas is very eager to see the statue thinking that it might be of him as the statue's shape, outlined by the tarpaulin, is similar to his own. Cranky scoffs at Thomas for being vain. That night, Thomas cannot wait to tell his friends, but they are all fast asleep. So he wakes up Percy, who tells Thomas that having a statue of himself is nice. The next morning, all of the engines are sent to have a washdown whilst Thomas collects other things for the statue ceremony. Thomas tells Edward, Emily, and Percy about his statue, which makes them all very cross. After his jobs, Thomas heads back to Tidmouth, determined to put things right with his friends. However, the Fat Controller is worried; the snow has blocked the tracks to Abbey where the statue ceremony is to take place. Thomas kindly offers to get the tracks clear of the snow, despite his dislike of his snowplough. Thomas sets to work and soon all of the tracks to Abbey are clear for the engines. However, they are still cross with Thomas. Suddenly, the snow starts to melt off of the statue and to everyone's surprise, it is not a statue of just Thomas. It is a statue of the entire Steam Team with the Fat Controller. Even Thomas is relieved when he sees the true identity of the statue. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Abbey * Maithwaite * The Steam Team Statue * Peel (mentioned) * Wellsworth (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * The slab Thomas collects points out at one end. * The Fat Controller announces that the statue is to be unveiled at Peel, but when the engines arrive to see the statue, they are at Abbey. * The narrator states that Thomas arrived at Wellsworth, but it was actually the Brendam Warehouse. Also, Michael Brandon forgets to say the "S" in the station's name. * In the US DVD, Engine Friends the beginning uses footage from the beginning of Thomas and the New Engine. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Spirit of Sodor * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Thomas and the Toy Workshop * Engine Friends DVD Boxsets * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Thomas and the Toy Workshop/Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures AUS * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) MYS * Magical Collection JPN * The Challenge Quiz! NL * Thomas and the Jet Plane (DVD) Gallery File:ThomasandtheStatuetitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheStatueUSTitleCardError.png|Title card with footage from Thomas and the New Engine File:ThomasandtheStatue1.png File:ThomasandtheStatue2.png File:ThomasandtheStatue3.png File:ThomasandtheStatue4.png File:ThomasandtheStatue5.png|Percy File:ThomasandtheStatue6.png File:ThomasandtheStatue7.png File:ThomasandtheStatue8.png|Cranky loads the statue onto the flatbed File:ThomasandtheStatue9.png File:ThomasandtheStatue10.png File:ThomasandtheStatue11.png|Cranky File:ThomasandtheStatue12.png File:ThomasandtheStatue13.png File:ThomasandtheStatue14.png File:ThomasandtheStatue15.png File:ThomasandtheStatue16.png File:ThomasandtheStatue17.png File:ThomasandtheStatue18.png|Emily, Gordon, Percy, Thomas, Henry, and James File:ThomasandtheStatue19.png|James, Henry, Thomas, and Percy File:ThomasandtheStatue20.png File:ThomasandtheStatue21.png File:ThomasandtheStatue22.png File:ThomasandtheStatue23.png File:ThomasandtheStatue24.png File:ThomasandtheStatue25.png File:ThomasandtheStatue26.png File:ThomasandtheStatue27.png File:ThomasandtheStatue28.png File:ThomasandtheStatue29.png File:ThomasandtheStatue30.png File:ThomasandtheStatue31.png File:ThomasandtheStatue32.png File:ThomasandtheStatue33.png File:ThomasandtheStatue34.png File:ThomasandtheStatue35.png File:ThomasandtheStatue36.png File:ThomasandtheStatue37.png File:ThomasandtheStatue38.png File:ThomasandtheStatue39.png File:ThomasandtheStatue40.png File:ThomasandtheStatue41.png File:ThomasandtheStatue42.png File:ThomasandtheStatue43.png File:ThomasandtheStatue44.png File:ThomasandtheStatue45.png File:ThomasandtheStatue46.png File:ThomasandtheStatue47.png File:ThomasandtheStatue48.png File:ThomasandtheStatue49.png File:ThomasandtheStatue50.png File:ThomasandtheStatue51.png File:ThomasandtheStatue52.png File:ThomasandtheStatue53.png File:ThomasandtheStatue54.png File:ThomasandtheStatue55.png File:ThomasandtheStatue56.png File:ThomasandtheStatue57.png File:ThomasandtheStatue58.png File:ThomasandtheStatue59.png File:ThomasandtheStatue60.png File:ThomasandtheStatue61.png File:ThomasandtheStatue62.png File:ThomasandtheStatue63.png File:ThomasandtheStatue64.png File:ThomasandtheStatue65.png File:ThomasandtheStatue66.png File:ThomasandtheStatue68.png File:ThomasandtheStatue69.png File:ThomasandtheStatue70.png File:ThomasandtheStatue71.png File:ThomasandtheStatue72.png File:ThomasandtheStatue73.jpg File:ThomasandtheStatue74.jpg File:Statue.jpg|A picture from the episode on a calendar Episode File:Thomas and the Statue - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and the Statue - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes